elderscrollsfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Alduin
:Não confunda com Alduin (Online). Alduin (Dovahzul: ), o Devorador de Mundos,Varieties of Faith in the Empire é um poderoso dragão que governou Skyrim durante a Era Merethic. Adorado como um deus-rei pelos antigos Nords através do Dragon Cult, Alduin é por vezes considerado a "fonte" do Panteão Nord, bem como o prenúncio do apocalipse, e acredita-se ter um papel fundamental na reformulação do mundo. Por jogo *Alduin (Skyrim) – Dragão em *Alduin (Online) – Card em História Durante a antiga Era Merethic, o antigo povo de Atmoran adorava numerosos totens animais que se tornariam o Panteão Nord—o falcão, lobo, cobra, mariposa, coruja, baleia, urso, raposa e dragão—como os avatares dos deuses.The Dragon WarExcerpt from a TESV: Skyrim design document Possivelmente, com a insistência de Alduin, o povo de Atmora e depois de Skyrim começaram a cultuar os dragões, através da criação do Dragon Cult como o sistema de crença dominante da antiga cultura Nord.Alduin is Real thumb|left|250px|O julgamente de Alduin sobre os [[homens, visto na Alduin's Wall.]] Alguns consideram que o desejo de Alduin de ser adorado pelas raças mortais foi ele ter abandonado seu papel apropriado como Devorador de Mundos por causa de seu próprio orgulho e arrogância. — Diálogo com Paarthurnax Independentemente disso, durante toda a Era Merethic, Alduin era um líder cruel para os dragões e o soberano de Skyrim. Os homens foram cada vez mais forçados a se tornaram escravos e até mesmo sacrificados aos dragões através de seus subordinados, os Dragon Priests, que exerciam uma autoridade igual aos reis.Atlas of Dragons O principal tenente de Alduin durante esse período foi Paarthurnax, seu irmão mais novo, que teria cometido atrocidades indescritíveis contra a humanidade. No entanto, Paarthurnax se voltou contra Alduin a mando da deusa Kyne, e ensinaria aos humanos como usar o Thu'um; concedendo aos mais corajosos entre eles a chance de se rebelarem contra seus senhores dragões. O conflito que se seguiu entre os dragões e as anciões Tongues se tornou a lendária Dragon War.Eventos de No seu apogeu, Alduin foi levado à Throat of the World, onde lutou contra três heróis Nords, Felldir the Old, Hakon One-Eye e Gormlaith Golden-Hilt. Eles criaram um Shout único conhecido como Dragonrend através do qual eles conseguiram deter Alduin, e depois usaram um Elder Scroll para mandá-lo a frente no tempo. Profecia thumb|250px|O banimento de Alduin mostrado na Alduin's Wall. Uma profecia que prevê o inevitável retorno de Alduin a Nirn está inscrita em Alduin's Wall, localizada no Sky Haven Temple, que é uma maravilha do mundo antigo construído na Primeira Era pelos Akaviri; e a existência de que é contada no The Book of the Dragonborn, e possivelmente em um Elder Scroll.Annals of the Dragonguard — Brother AnnulusBook of the Dragonborn — Prior Emelene Madrine Ele adverte que o Devorador de Mundos acabará retornando após vários eventos tumultuados terem ocorrido na história mundial, recontando os eventos que levaram até este ponto, e alegando que o Último Dragonborn surgirá naquele momento para lutar contra Alduin. Natureza e identidade As lendas Nords afirmam que Alduin é uma entidade divina que destruiu o último mundo para começar o atual, no que é considerado a criação de um novo Kalpa. Ele tem semelhança com o deus Yokudan Satakal, o deus Argonian Atakota, e o Skaal conhecido como Thartaag, o Devorador do Mundo.The MonomythChildren of the RootThe Story of Aevar Stone-Singer Como resultado, Alduin foi visto como criador e destruidor por várias culturas de Homens, com sua existência anterior à criação do próprio Nirn. Há lendas de suas batalhas com o deus Shor no começo dos tempos.Five Songs of King Wulfharth Ele também conspirou com Orkey para reduzir todos os Nords a crianças, até que ele foi novamente derrotado por Shor por solicitação do rei Wulfharth. Galeria Alduins_Fire.jpg|Arte conceito de Alduin. A_Blade_in_the_Dark_SahloknirAlduin.png|O Devorador de Mundos e seus irmãos retornando. UnboundCloseAlduin.png|Alduin em "Unbound". Alduin_card_art.png|Arte de Alduin em The Elder Scrolls: Legends. VC-Alduin.jpg|Alduin na Throat of the World. AlduinSovngarde.png|Alduin em Sovngarde. Aparições * (mencionado) * ** (mencionado) * (mencionado) *''The Elder Scrolls: Legends'' Referências de:Alduin der Weltenfresser en:Alduin es:Alduin pl:Alduin fr:Alduin it:Alduin id:Alduin nl:Alduin uk:Алдуїн ru:Пожиратель Мира Categoria:Lore: Personagens Categoria:Divindades Categoria:Dragões